


The Doctor Comes to Call

by ShadowofaBlackRose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Jenny and Vastra despair at their ancient timelord child, Short One Shot, The Doctor can't use words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowofaBlackRose/pseuds/ShadowofaBlackRose
Summary: Life is never dull with the Doctor around.





	The Doctor Comes to Call

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this but I kinda like it. Enjoy!

"Aliens... space ship... ten minutes... BOOM!"

 For a moment Jenny and Vastra just stared at one another, silently trying to comprehend what on earth the Doctor was talking about. Really they should have been used to occurrences like this by now. The Doctor had been calling on the Silurian detective and her human wife for help in the most pressing of matters for a good seven years, but still his vague descriptions and flustered demeanour on stepping out of the TARDIS and into the middle of the sitting room seemed to confuse the couple momentarily. The late hour and the rather pleasant moment of relaxation that the two women had been enjoying prior to the timelord's abrupt entrance didn't help matters much.

"Doctor, slow down. What the 'ell are you on about?" As always in these situations, Jenny had adopted a tone of voice that one would most often use when talking to a child who had consumed far too much sugar and was practically bouncing off the walls in their excessive excitement. As the girl carefully extracted herself from her wife's arms (much to Vastra's disapproval) she sat up straight and looked directly into the Doctor's eyes, trying to hold his attention for long enough to allow him to construct a proper sentence as opposed to the jumble of words that he had already supplied them with.

 "I need you both to come with me," he managed to choke out after a few minutes of careful thinking, "now!"

 "Why?" It was Vastra who spoke this time and she stood from her seat in order to level herself with the Doctor, carefully studying his features. She hadn't liked the sound of the 'BOOM' that the timelord had mentioned in his first muddled outburst, even less so when combining that with the possibility of involving her wife in the events that were transpiring.

"I told you already," the Doctor sighed in an exasperated tone, "there are aliens in a spaceship twenty thousand years in the future trying to blow up the earth! Honestly, do you two not listen to me at all!"

 Vastra and Jenny shared an look of irritation but allowed the Doctor's judgement to pass without causing a fuss. If he were anything to go by then Timelords were clearly an impatient race.

 Jenny sighed.

 "Well then, I'll get the swords."  



End file.
